The True Dovahkiins of Skyrim
by LadyofDarkness90
Summary: A seemingly preposterous outcome that no-one would ever think happen. The Dragonborn is real! Then, why is there another one shouting Fus Ro Dah at dragons? Two Dragonborns? How? Is that way that Breton keeps turning into a Bosmer? How odd. Warning: Spoilers. Rated: Mature. Second Warning: Two Dovahkiins. Please Read & Review, advice and criticism welcomed.
1. Prologue

A/N:: Hello there! Welcome to my newest project! I would first off like to say that I do not own Skyrim. I just own specific names, and personalities of my characters that you'll read about. Second of all, I'm going to go ahead and apologize for how rushed or dull the prologue is. Thirdly, there will be spoilers. Through-out the entire story so I suggest that if you have not played the game, then don't flame me for ruining it for you. I gave you a fair warning. This is a difficult task that I've set myself up for and I'm really excited to do it! With that said, please, please, please Read and Review. I will take constructive criticism, but no flames. I hope you enjoy, and I hope that you will continue to follow me as the story progresses! Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

The air, was so much more different in Skyrim than it was in Cyrodiil. So much more crisp. To her it seemed like the snow was much whiter than the snow that fell around Bruma. Different area, no more bounty. No more threats of prison, and definitely no death sentence for her. She could start fresh here. No-one here knew her, so it wouldn't be that hard to build up from scratch. She wrapped her arms around her lithe body, walking through the snow in cloth sandals, she looked around her new area of conquest. Thinking of what she could do. She didn't hear armor clanking up behind her, didn't hear the snow crunching loudly behind her either. Sadly, she didn't feel the blow to the back of her head either. When it happened, she fell forward and immediately passed out.

The air had become slightly warmer, but not by much. Horse hooves clapped against a path; a sound she hadn't heard since she'd ditched the guards somewhere along the Jerall Mountains. She opened her eyes slowly, her vision horribly blurry. Closing them once more, she felt a throbbing sensation at the back of her head and groaned. She opened her eyes again, still blurry but at least she was able to see shapes this time around. She slowly lifted her head, seeing a human-like blur in front of her. Turning her head she could see a bobbing blur in front of the blocky, wooden blur that kept her inside. Then whatever she was in, hit a rock and she bounced a little. Carriage... She was in a carriage. Which meant that she'd been caught.

When her vision cleared, she looked around again and noticed that she was still in Skyrim. So... She wasn't in a carriage on the way back to Cyrodiil. Slightly good news. The bad news was that she was still having a carriage way somewhere, and probably to her death. Sighing heavily she looked at the man in front of her. Not a bad looking Nord, but not her type. Obviously not if he was bound by the wrists in the same carriage as her. She listened to him talk, before another Nord male (one that was slightly unpleasant to look at) spoke a bit bitterly. When the name Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak was brought up, her green eyed gaze drifted over to the Nord beside her. Well, he wasn't dressed like some petty thief, or a grubby assassin, or a merchant who ripped people off. Which definitely meant he was a Jarl... whatever a Jarl was. What pegged her as odd was that his mouth was wrapped shut with cloth. Like no-one wanted him to speak.

She caught his gaze for a moment, enough to make her whip her head around to look back at the man who had spoke to her originally. She listened to what he had to say to the horse-thief. If Nord could think back of their home, she could as well couldn't she? Even though she wasn't a Nord? She lowered her head, eyes staring at the rope that bound her hands together. She had no home to think of though. A traveling merchant she had been, peddling the goods she had found, and ripping people off so that she could make a decent amount of septims. At least until they tried to arrest her in the Imperial City, back in Cyrodiil.

That's when she heard commotion and looked up to see that they'd just went under the gates of a place the first Nord called Helgen. Then he mostly spoke to himself about some lady making some sort of mead with juniper berries. She looked around, mostly at a family that was outside their house to look at them. She turned her attention back to her fellow death-row mates, and listened to the horse-thief frantically call out that him and her were not rebels. Rebels for what? She didn't know. When the carriage stopped, she stood up with the men, and got off the carriage and stood behind Jarl Ulfric.

Then the names were being said. First the Jarl. Then the first Nord she had seen, Ralof. Then it was the horse-thief, Lokir's turn. However, what surprised her was that he attempted to run from his fate. As he made it up the hill, Imperial archers shot him in the back and he fell like a limp doll. The one who was calling names asked her to step forward, and remarked that she wasn't on the list. Which, wasn't surprising since she'd only entered Skyrim not too long ago.

"Name's Elyse Bl'ood, and I doubt you even have that on their lists. If you need to know what race I am, it's Breton," she spoke a bit quietly, but the Nord seemed to have heard her and ignored her for a bit to talk to the woman beside him. Apparently, she failed to make a great impression to save her life for she was heading to line up with the rest of these people that were deemed traitors. While the lady that had scowled at her spoke to Jarl about starting a civil war, there had been a deep roar that sounded in the sky. Everyone became silent and looked around, but nothing was seen. Her attention turned to the Priestess of Arkay, a thin brow raised up in surprise that they were even getting a priest to speak for them. However, when the priestess spoke, she was interrupted by an impatient Stormcloak member that... apparently wanted to die more than be preached to. It was an little unsettling to see someone's head roll.

The Imperial Captain said it was her turn, and before she could step forward, her head shot up to look for the source of the secondary roar. At least until she was brought back to the reality that she was going to die today. She moved toward the chopping block, and was shoved to her knees too roughly for her like, and bent over so that her torso was almost slammed down upon the block. Admittedly, she lost her breath for a quick moment. She stared up at the sky, trying to look past the guy with the axe. What were they called? Headsmen? Whatever they were, she tried to look past him so that her last view of her life was the brilliant blue skies.

Just then something large and black flew over the mountains with another roar, and her eyes widened. The Imperial soldiers around her commented about it. She watched as the dragon landed on the tower, just as the headsman raised his axe to chop her head off. Such a thing made him stumble away from his position, so she was initially safe... if looking at a dragon could be called safe. It was looking at her, and then it shouted at her. The shout startled her, and made the headsman stumble yet again and even knocked her from the chopping block. Then the sky grew cloudy and turned a vicious red color. It made her vision blur for a moment as she tried to recover from the shock, even as meteors fell from the sky and pelted Helgen.

Finally recovering, she pushed herself up to her feet as best as she could after she was told to get up by Ralof. She followed him into the tower that had it's door open and once she made it inside she turned to look at Ulfric and Ralof as they spoke. She needed to itch her back, and she raised a hand to do so. She frowned when she remembered that her hands were bound together before following Ralof up the stairs, and when he stopped her, the side of the tower busted inwards, killing a Stormcloak. Both looked out the gap, and she listened as he told her to jump to the building.

Elyse gave him a look, before looking back at the destroyed, burning building. Taking a deep breath, she ran forward and landed with a stumble, as well as managing to burn her elbow on some flames before she headed down the stairs and outside. Now what? She looked around, confused as the dragon flew around breathing flames upon Helgen. That's when she noticed the little boy, and the one Nord that asked who she was. After a little bit, he had instructed her to follow him, and she did. She wasn't going to die in Helgen due to a dragon attack. She stuck close the man who, during the time they were hiding below the dragon against the wall, introduced himself as Hadvar. They went through a destroyed burning building, where she managed to burn her arm again. It never crossed her mind to just hold her hands over the flames to let the very hot fire burn the rope binding to set her free.

She continued to follow him up until she spotted Ralof. There she waited a tad bit impatiently as they exchanged some words, her attention more on watching the dragon flying around and just destroying what had used to be a nice looking place to live in... if you weren't deemed a Stormcloak that was. When she looked back down, she noticed that she was alone and panicked badly. She ran to the furthest door and struggled to open in and pulled it shut behind her.

"You! You left me out there, Hadvar!" she cried out in a panic, leaning against the door and breathing heavily. Hadvar apologized as Elyse moved closer and held her hands up. He took out a knife and cut the ropes, and she was instantly over at the desk to pick up the gold pieces that she had seen before she moved to rummage through the chests to swap her dingy prisoner garb for Imperial Legion clothing. From the weapon racks, she took both swords and gave them a halfhearted swing before following Hadvar again. There was a lot of following, and it was beginning to annoy her. She wanted to be on her own! To do things the way she wanted to do them!

He opened the gate, and tried to talk to the Stormcloaks but she knew better and as they drew their weapons, she began to hack and slash at one of them. Hadvar took on the remaining Stormcloak. After a minute or two, both had fallen and he moved to go open the next gate. She dug around in the Stormcloak's pockets before running through the gate, and running ahead of Hadvar. She chuckled quietly in amusement as he called out after her, and her reaction was a near shriek when the hallway was blocked by fallen rubble.

Regaining her breath, she opened the door as calmly as she could, walked in, and charged at the Stormcloaks that were there. Before he could bring up the word health potions, she'd already dug through a barrel and picked up a minor health and minor stamina potion before picking up one more health potion and leaving the room. There were so many Stormcloaks, and the next batch she didn't bother herself with. As Hadvar, the Interrogator and the Interrogator's Assistant fought off the Stormcloaks, she helped herself to the book, the septims, the lockpicks and whatever else she deemed useable. With the lockpicks, and ignoring the chatter, which was starting to give her a headache, she lockpicked a cage door open and took what was of use to her there before leaving to follow Hadvar. She did take a couple of pit-stops to unlock cage doors, hoping that there were things in there.

They went through another area that was filled with corpses, and without a care, she picked what coin she managed to find before heading into the next area with the Nord. He staggered back into her when an arrow hit him in the shoulder, and with a shove she moved past him and began to attack the nearest Stormcloak soldier. Once the area was clear, and she had a quiver of arrows on her back, she continued to follow like she was some obedient pup. That's when they pulled a lever, a bridge lowered, they crossed it and it collapsed behind them.

She explored on her own a bit, leaving Hadvar on his own, at least until she found nothing interesting. With a yawn, he shot a glance at her and she smiled nervously.

"Hey... I'm tired, hungry, and not liking caves all ready. I had a busy day. You know... Almost getting my head chopped off and all that," Elyse commented and he sighed heavily as they pressed forward. She would've walked blindly into the bear's den if he hadn't pulled on her arm and forced her to crouch. He handed her a bow and some arrows, and she looked at the mother bear for a moment. Did she want to risk having to fight a bear? She shook her head vigorously and slowly crept past the bear, Hadvar following her this time until they were in the clear.

They left the cave and she inhaled fresh air deeply, before crouching again when she heard the dragon roar before it flew off. After a moment or two, Hadvar mentioned that they should split up at least until they both reached Riverwood where he'd introduce her to his Uncle Alvor. So, she smiled at him before she took off through the wild brush on her own. She ran at first until she grew tired even more quickly, then settled for walking.

It was nightfall when she had made it to Riverwood with a couple of wolf bites on her legs and arms. The pain didn't register as she yawned into her hand. She heard footsteps behind her and spun around with the longsword out, and pointed at the perpetrator. Elyse relaxed when she saw it was Hadvar, and resumed following him to his Uncle's house where she listened to a slightly less than exciting discussion before she was given gifts.

She headed for the door afterward but before she left, she turned to look at Hadvar, smiling gently at the Nord man that had kept her safe during the dragon attack on Helgen.

"Thank you, Hadvar. For everything. Maybe we'll meet again someday. Until then, stay safe and farewell," she said before she left Alvor's home, to go outside of Riverwood and sit by the campfire that she'd seen when she'd gotten here. Looking into the fire, she yawned again. Tiredly she pulled out the bread and carrot that she'd been given and munched on it slowly, drinking some ale to wash both down. Once she'd emptied the bottle and finished her food, she curled up on the bedroll and stared at the fire until she passed out. Tomorrow... Tomorrow she'd start her life, whether or not she needed to speak to the Jarl of Whiterun about the dragon issue. Tomorrow... was only just a couple of hours away.


	2. Elyse's Trek to Whiterun

A/N:: More of our wonderful Breton! I still do not own Skyrim. I just own Elyse's personality, and I am claiming her name just for my story's purpose. I hope you enjoy the chapter because next chapter will be longer and... Well... you'll see for yourself. Please Read and Review. Even give constructive criticism. Enjoy!

* * *

Elyse's Trek to Whiterun

Elyse never woke up the morning of the next day. She had ended up sleeping into the evening, and even then it was a little hard to rise. She ran a hand through her hair and cringed before she sat up, and rubbed at her eye with the palm of her hand. Green eyes scanned the area, trying to remember what had happened the day before. She frowned heavily and shook her head. She remembered. Standing up, she grabbed her bag and trudged off to the waters. To be more precise, to the deeper edged waters so that she could bath. She pulled off the Imperial armor and set it on a couple of rocks, and sat in the gentle rushing waters. There she rubbed water up onto her arms, cleaning what blood or dirt was on her before she dunked herself to clean her hair out as good as it could get.

Rising from the waters, she shook herself once before putting the armor back on. As she walked back to Alvor's home, but more specifically the forge area, she tied two parts of her hair into small braids, and found a leather strip on the table next to the tanning rack. She hoped he wouldn't mind that she used it. With the strip of leather, she tied her hair up into a small ponytail, and sighed heavily. She supposed she'd have to head over to Whiterun now, or maybe she'd go explore that mine that she'd come across yesterday to see if there were any goodies in it.

Opting for the mine, she turned on her heel and took off at a light jog to get to the mines. On her way she picked up a couple of the mountain flowers, and grabbed a butterfly to rip it's wings off. Maybe she'd get a couple of septims for them, maybe. She hoped. As she neared the pathway upward, the bandit look-out spotted her and the sound of him unsheathing his battle axe startled her. She looked up the pathway, she looked at the grizzly looking man.

"You need to turn around this instant. You're not supposed to be here," he warned her, and she just stood there like she hadn't heard him. She eyed him warily for a moment or two before she pulled out her sword and rushed him. It caught the bandit off guard, and he didn't have enough time to bring up his axe into a defensive position to protect himself from Elyse's first blow. However, he recovered and began way-laying into her with his weapon. It was painful, and hard to keep his attacks from cutting deep into her flesh but after he'd run out of stamina to do another power swing, she rammed the sword up through his chest cavity and killed him.

"...Filth..." she muttered as she sheathed the weapon and went inside of Embershard Mine. However, once she was inside the mine, she instantly crouched down and crept down the slight slope. Her eyes caught a tripwire further down and moved onto the wooden planks to avoid the trap. A smirk graced her face, and slowly she moved toward the next area where she heard voices. Pulling out her bow, she listened to the two bandits talk before walking backward to be sure she wouldn't be spotted when she heard the conversation end. Taking an arrow from her quiver she notched it on the bow, drew it back and aimed when the bandit was in her sight. Biting her lip lightly, she aimed it at his figure which kept moving further and further away from her.

Taking a deep breath she let the arrow sing through the air and implant itself in the man's head, though fear struck her when she heard the other bandit stop to see what happened, and that's when she slowly walked back toward the entrance of the mine. Waiting for a few minutes she headed back down to easily dispose of the remaining bandit before standing up to give her knees a breather. Slinging the bow onto her shoulder she rummaged through the barrel and picked up what she could, including the pickaxe before heading back up the ramp and to her left to take another quick left again.

She picked up the journal that she found by the skeleton and opened it up to read it:

_"They've had me working down here for days now. It's not the time that's getting to me though, it's these tunnels. I've told them countless times now to add extra supports to the weak sections of tunnel. If only we had more of those wooden beams that we reinforced with bronze bottoms. Honestly, if I hear the earth shift one more time above my head I'll be so stressed I may stop drinking for good. I mean, what's a nord without his mead?"_

Closing the journal she frowned a little and tossed the journal back down next to the skeleton and picked up the coin purse before turning to go back up the hill and straight ahead. Turning to her left, she searched the room for goodies before looking at the lever a little skeptically. She sighed heavily and pulled it, and watched the bridge go down, but heard voices of more bandits. Panic rose in her chest and she darted from the room to go hide down over the skeleton. There she sat crouched down with her bow out, and arrow drawn back, waiting. It took some time but the bandit walked into her line of vision and before she could release the arrow, he turned to look at her. However, his reaction time was slower than hers and he only ended up with an arrow to the face.

Moving forward now, she took what she wanted from him before standing in a crouched position in front of the bridge. Notching another arrow, she drew it back and aimed once more. She let it fly and only moved when the bandit dropped dead to the floor. Picking up what little gold he had on him, she moved forward slowly and stealthily. However, rounding the corner she'd jumped when the bandit moved to stand and withdraw her weapon. The startle had lasted longer than she liked, and thus it took her a little longer to take out her sword and stand back up to retaliate.

Both were breathing heavily from wasting so much energy, and Elyse's vision blurred from the incredible loss of blood. However, in a final attempt, she tripped the charging bandit and stabbed her through the back. Panting, she sheathed the weapon and moved to go sit on the chair for a little bit. Removing the bag from his shoulder she reached inside to pull out a bottle of minor health potion, uncorked it and drained it in one gulp. Tossing the empty bottle she rested her head against the wall and waited for the effects to quickly rejuvenate her. Once she felt much, much better and full of life, she went back to mine the ore before going into the closed room (after she picked up the key from the dead bandit) and took what she wanted. Leaving the room, she went back into a crouch and went into the next open room to pick off the bandits one by one with not a problem.

She went around slowly to each area and picked up items that she thought she could make money, or that she'd potentially want to keep. She even discovered that there was a chest behind the waterfall after she had found that there was an entrance to it. With a satisfied smile on her face she jumped down into the water below and waded up onto shore, took the ramp up and went around to leave the mine.

"So far, so good. Doing what I want and... I should probably go see Jarl Balgruuf about the dragon issue..." she said, her cheery demeanor almost instantly evaporating as she pouted a little and left the mine. The sun was almost setting and she went ahead and sprinted back toward Riverwood to go to the Riverwood Trader to get rid of some of the things she picked up. Apparently the owner and his sister were having a disagreement about something, but it was none of her business (and she didn't want to bother knowing) so instead she showed him what she'd obtained and he paid her for each item that was handed to him.

With a coin purse with clinking metal weighing a little heavier against her hip, and a pleased smile she headed out the other side of Riverwood and across the stone bridge. It was time to take the trek to Whiterun. Not that she'd particularly like having to do a task that had nothing to do with her now, but Alvor had asked her nicely and Elyse wouldn't want to regret accepting his menial task.

With no time at all, and only a couple of attacks by wolves, Elyse had made it to the farmsteads. Just in time to see a group of people take down a giant. However, one of them approached her with a lit torch, and Elyse felt herself stiffen and narrow her eyes as this woman approached her.

"Thanks for not giving us any assistance," the Nord commented rudely and Elyse couldn't help herself at all.

"Thanks for not noticing that I just got here, and you decided to try to play a big, bad girl and try to make me feel guilty about not doing something that I couldn't quite help with because I had just arrived here as that thing fell to the ground. So, I apologize if I didn't want to waste an arrow on a dead giant," was Elyse's remark, and it left the Nord a bit shocked but she recovered almost instantly and looked the Breton up and down, "And I'm sorry, but your eyes must remain up. I don't care who you are, what you prefer, or what you're looking for. No eye contact means this conversation is over. Besides, I've more important work to do than deal with the likes of you... plus you need to bathe or something. You smell like a wet dog."

With that Elyse left even as a Nord male and an Imperial woman went to the female Nord's side to keep the woman calm. An amused smile graced her face as she headed onward, turning on the path that led up to Whiterun. She was stopped by a guard and before he spoke, she spoke.

"Don't get me started on the crap I've seen so far. I'm here to deliver news personally to the Jarl of Whiterun," her tone was one that was not pleased, and the guard said nothing as he let her pass her, and enter the city. It wasn't like the places she'd been to in Cyrodiil. More neat looking, and full of life. At least that was her opinion. She walked down the street, taking in all the sights, and listening to all the people talk. She entered the small little marketplace and looked at each stall before heading up the stairs.

Her ears were assaulted with the preachings of a Talos worshiper, whom she ignored as she walked around the large, beautiful tree to go straight across the tiny bridge and up more stairs. So many stairs, but she didn't mind the walk. It was enjoyable to see each and every little thing that she could from so high up. When she got her fill of looking out at the city below, she turned back around and entered Dragonsreach. She tried her hardest not to look around and be in awe of such magnificent architecture or even decorations.

Walking around the bonfire, she was instantly stopped by a Dunmer whose crimson eyes was glaring at her with uncertainty. Elyse concealed a groan. She was tired of being stopped by people. Didn't she have the right to walk up to whomever she pleased and speak to them?

"Jarl Balgruuf is not taking any audiences. Whatever you have to say to him, you can damn well say to me," the Dunmer spoke roughly with her, and Elyse didn't take that from the female Dunmer at all, but before she could quite speak her mind, the Jarl said that it was okay for her to step forward.

"Thank you, Jarl Balgruuf. I do, humbly, apologize that I came to you at this time of day but it is of great import," Elyse started off, trying to speak as properly and clear as she could, while shooting the Dunmer, whom the Jarl had called Irileth, a quick glare, "I've come from Riverwood, upon request of the smith there, Alvor, to tell you of the news regarding Helgen's downfall by a dragon." After her words, they discussed a few things while his steward interrupted at times. When all was said and done, she was led over to the Jarl's court wizard, where they had another discussion.

"You want me to do what?" Elyse asked and the court wizard went over what he'd just told her again, "... Fine, fine... I'll do your run through Bleak Falls Barrow. I won't like it. In fact, I'll stomp on every skull I find, and wish I was out there running some little merchant business instead of being elbow deep in some ancient Nordic ruin, Farengar. I'll dislike it every step of the way!" Elyse turned on her heel and left the little room to in general leave Dragonsreach. Once she was outside of the keep she muttered to herself.

"Why do I have to do this? Why me? Damn stupid Nord. Making me do crap that I don't want to do. I survived Helgen and now they want to throw me into some ancient ruin! Maybe if I get this done and out of the way I can get on with my life. Stupid Nord court wizard..." Elyse mumbled as she walked down the stairs and moved through the city to leave it. Time to head back up toward Riverwood then, and do something that she was going to hate.


	3. Bleak Falls Barrow, and a rude Bosmer

Bleak Falls Barrow

Elyse had made her way up the hill toward where she believed Bleak Falls Barrow was. Though she did notice a tower and wanted to take a quick detour. After all, no-one knew what was in towers unless they went to go kill the bandits to find out. However, when she arrived there, there wasn't even a live bandit left. Stunned and bewildered, she flipped over a corpse and studied the female for a moment, noticing char marks on it. Shaking her head she went through the tower to see if there was at least something valuable left, though she left the tower with a frown on her face when she had found not even a gold coin. Crouching back down into her sneaky stance, she headed back toward the Barrows. Taking out her bow, she notched an arrow and began to move even more slowly as she rounded the corner and moved to climb up the mountain rocks a bit on her left. After all, if she were to piss off a bandit, she'd be safe and out of harm's way. Best strategy in doing that.

Once up in a safe place, she managed to see figures moving through the blinding snow and picked them off to the best of her ability. Which, most of the time, required her to not notch another arrow and wait for the bandit to stop looking for her. It took a long while. Especially since the blinding white snow in a blinding daylight just became blinding white snow in pitch black skies. Okay, so it wasn't pitch black but it was night, and it was still hard to see as she carefully made her way to each corpse to pick up arrows, or gold before entering the ruin itself. Now the ruin wasn't something that she particularly liked.

"I am definitely going to tell Farengar that he can kiss my arse if he wants to send me off into another Draugr infested ruin. I can... I can almost smell well preserved, yet rotting flesh," Elyse muttered quietly to herself as she snuck through area, killing off bandits that she came across while looking through the urns and picking up whatever item she deemed as useful. The air was completely stuffy, and at times she'd bury her face into her stuffed bag and sneeze. She froze in slight fear when she heard someone shouting. She was focused on listening to the man's voice that she didn't hear the person that was walking up behind her.

"You, what do you think you're doing here!?" Elyse screamed, drawing an arrow back on the bowstring as she aimed it at the person who had walked up behind her. Her eyes scanned the Bosmer, dislike apparent on her face. She lowered the bow but kept the arrow drawn back on the bowstring as the Bosmer glowered down at her.

"If you're here for the golden claw, you're shit out of luck. I'm here for that, and you can't have it," the slightly tanned Bosmer woman said as she shoved past Elyse, knocking her over and heading down the stairs. As Elyse pulled herself up and picked up her arrow and bow that had fallen from her hands, a piercing scream echoed from down the stairs up into the room Elyse was in. Standing up, she quickly made her way down to see what the stupid Bosmer was screaming about, and she stopped dead in her tracks. Webs; there were giant, spider webs. Steeling herself, she shoved he scantily dressed woman to the side, and cut down the blocked entrance to the room. There she could see the giant Frostbite Spider crawling down from its web, and she quickly armed her bow and Arrow to shoot at it. At least until it neared her, and that's when the Bosmer stepped in with some flames to help burn the arachnid. When it skittered away on flames, Elyse stepped back out into the room and shot one final arrow and watched the giant thing fall to the ground dead.

"Hah! Take that you creepy spider!" Elyse shouted excitedly as she ran toward it to go talk to the guy that was wrapped up in webs. The Bosmer followed her as well at a slower pace, but glared at the man.

"You! I want that golden claw that you stole from Lucan at the Riverwood Trading place," the Bosmer snarled viciously but the man, whose name was Arvel, said he'd give it to her if we'd cut him down from the web. Elyse, whom seemed smarter than the Bosmer, wasn't trusting of the man, but the Bosmer took the risk and right after his feet touched the ground, he took off running, laughing at how stupid the Bosmer had been. They took off running after him, though Elyse was smart enough to start sneaking around when the Draugr around them woke up and moved to attack the elven woman. Leaving her alone with the Draugr, Elyse had gone to go loot the guy's dead body since he was stupid enough to have ran into a trap with a swinging spiked wall. The sneaky Breton picked up the claw and noticed three patterns on it, memorizing the animal patterns, before moving to go help the Bosmer kill off the rest of the Draugr.

"Here you are; the golden claw. The idiot died by triggering a trap, and I have no need for it," Elyse said as she handed the scantily clad woman who snatched it away from her quickly and turned on her heel to leave the ruins. Scowling, Elyse shook her head and went back to do her assignment that Farengar had assigned to her. It took some time, and a crap load of Draugr to get through, but Elyse made it to the large door with the pattern that mimicked the one that she'd seen on the claw. Pushing in the buttons to get the wheels to turn to the correct animal, she waited with bated breath. She had no idea what would be on the other side. No idea if she would hit the area she needed, or if she had to travel a little more. When the door finally opened up, Elyse grinned widely and walked into the room. She was at the end of the ruins. This meant that the item she needed would be easy to grab and walk away with.

Walking up the steps to the coffin and the giant wall that seemed to be chanting, she hesitantly neared the wall and tried to read the writing on it. At least until swirls of orange and white wrapped around her, the chanting in her head stronger. Her vision blurred and she set her hand on the wall to steady herself before she fell from the dizziness that she felt. When her vision cleared, and the chanting stop she stepped away from the wall with a small scared look. Turning her back to the wall she went to pick up the tablet. After she did, the coffin lid was pushed up and Elyse squeaked a little before running to go hide behind the wall, looting the chest as she went to hide. Staying out of sight, she notched her arrows and let them fly to hit the powerful looking Draugr, silently laughing at how confused it looked when it couldn't find her. It took a bit of time but she killed it, looted its corpse, and left to return the tablet to Farengar, or to at least to stop by someplace and get a mug of beer. After all, she needed it.

She stayed at the inn in Riverwood before taking the journey back to Whiterun. This time she was enjoying the scenery as she walked idly down the road to her destination. She was thinking about that Bosmer that had startled her so badly the night before, and trying to come up with a reason as to why anyone would want to wear such skimpy clothing. That was the only thing that bugged her. It was too cold in Skyrim to walk around with your midriff showing, and your entire legs flashing before people's eyes. She'd been so lost in thought that she hadn't even realized that she was standing in front of Farengar.

"Sorry… Did you say something important?" Elyse asked when she snapped out of her reverie, trying her hardest not to question exactly how she got inside Whiterun and the Dragonsreach Palace so quickly. Farengar just glared at her before shaking his head, before saying that the Jarl wanted to talk to her.

"Not to be rude, but the Jarl can wait. I want a free day to myself after you made me crawl through a Draugr infested ruin," Elyse said as she turned her back to Farengar and left the palace to spend her day to tan in the sun and enjoy the fresh air that wasn't wrought with the disgusting smell of the dead.


End file.
